castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Killer (Combat Cross)
The Combat Cross ("Battle Cross" in the Japanese version) is an ancient weapon used by Gabriel in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Overview During Gabriel's journey, the Combat Cross is called the "Vampire Killer" by the surviving villagers of Wygol after saving them from a vampire attack. While the origins of the cast iron body are shrouded in mystery, the main additions were made by Brotherhood of Light artisan and alchemist Rinaldo Gandolfi. Although some of his designs were rejected by the Brotherhood elders, he hid them away in Order mausoleums, hoping that the prophesied warrior would happen upon them in his time of need. The officially sanctioned addition for the Combat Cross, and the only addition that Gabriel starts with, is the Iron Chain Whip. Forged of cast iron, then drenched in holy water and blessed, the chain whip is very effective against the evil creatures that roam the countryside. As Gabriel wanders through the Dead Bog, he finds the mausoleum containing the Hook Tip addition. The articulated metal tip can be used as a grappling hook, allowing Gabriel to climb, swing, and rappel around the environment. It is also used to grab enemies from a distance. The second addition that Gabriel finds is the Spiked Chain, which is found in the underground caves leading to Agharta. Gandolfi made two different chains, although the Order elders disapproved of the Spiked Chain, deem ing it too cruel for such a holy weapon. But instead of destroying the chain, he hid it away. The 1 1/2 inch long spikes allow Gabriel to saw through wooden obstacles with ease, but an added benefit allows him to "tame" large enemies that can be ridden on like mounts. Contrary to popular belief, the Spiked Chain does not increase the amount of damage that Gabriel deals. While searching for a way into the Wygol Village abbey, Gabriel finds an Order mausoleum in the village cemetery which contains the Stake addition. Gandolfi wanted to make the Cross more options for hand-to-hand combat, which lead him to adding a stake to the bottom of it. Due to the attachment being made specifically for destroying vampires, it gave the Combat Cross the nickname of "Vampire Killer". The stake has an additional purpose in allowing Gabriel to open floor-oriented wheel cranks that are without a crowbar. While it shows him breaking the stake off in Carmilla's chest, he can still use it as if he didn't break it off for gameplay purposes. At the end of the Resurrection DLC, Gabriel takes the Combat Cross in hand and shatters it into several pieces, leaving them lying broken and forgotten within the Underworld. Powers Although the Combat Cross itself gets no permanent damage upgrade or has any outstanding supernatural powers, Gabriel can use either Light or Shadow Magic to augment his attacks in different ways. Light Magic allows each attack that connects to heal Gabriel's wounds, with the chain presenting a blue aura. Shadow magic augments Gabriel's attack power, increasing the damage he deals and making the chain glow red, possibly replacing the earlier concept of a pyrokinetic chain. Components See Also Whip Vampire Killer Whip Category:Lords of Shadow Items